The Twilight Crossbow
by Reaka Aneesion
Summary: Midna a complete prankster falls in love with Hyrule's Secret Hero, Linkle. Link tries his best to keep Midna in check while having his Little sister happy at the same time, looming in the darkness is an dark mage who also wants the young girl for herself. Also Skull Kid's in here as Midna's friend. (if there are places where i can put more detail please let me know! Thank!)


"Hey! Big Bro!" It was these words that made Link move so fast that the Running Man would be put to shame. The Reason for this is because He knew very well that if "they" were to discover Linkle's Existence she would have to leave the Zelda verse.

He open the door and she came skipping in, a bright smile on her face. "I bought something for you at the Castle Market. I think you'll really like it! Now Close your eyes!"

Link did what she asked. he raised his eyebrows for he couldn't talk. He held out his hands waiting for her gift.

She placed a bottle of soup in his hand "Open them!"

Link open his eyes and saw the soup. when he saw the soup he knew it was not from castle town. this was the best soup ever. this was Snowpeak Soup. The boy smiled brightly.

"I knew you'd like it. Also Yeto and Yeta say hi."

Link twiched in fear.

"Don't worry they said they keep the secret."

Link sighed in relief. He didn't want people to know who Linkle was because he was afraid that he'll get bombarded with questions. More importantly he was afraid "they" might kidnap her. Link was reffering to Midna and Cia. He knows that if those two were to learn if her existence a war would break out and he just finished one. Link knew this would happen because Linkle looked like Link in almost every way. She was just cuter.

"Her smile is so bright it could one shot Ganondorf. Her voice sound's like your being tickled by tickled by fluffy cloud kitten. Her kind intentions are of the purest light. her innocence is can only be matched by that of goddess Hylia."

Link froze and turned into stone and then shattered turning in to Hero Dust.

"Oh hi, there! WAIT! You are bad guy!" Linke quickly reaches for crossbows but then remebered she didn't buy arrows. so she grabed her brother sword and tried to swing it at this intruder only to miss and get it stuck in the side of the window. the look that she gave the mystery person would make Ganondorf cry.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or capture you. although I do want your heart. I'm Midna and I'm the Twilight Princess." Midna (in her true form) floats in through the window. "Oi! My boi get up I have already met, um, what's your name."

Linkle smiles and says "My name's Linkle. I'm the Super Secret Hero!"

Link snaps back into reality to grunt and shake his head.

"Ok, I might not be super but I am the Secret Hero." Just then linkle remebered that she had already met Midna and fought along side her. "Hey Midna did you we already met before?"

This statement alone turned Link back into Hero Dust.

"Oh, Really?" Midna looked at linkle quizzically. She scrunched up her face in deep thought. She didn't remember a blonde crossbow weilder. She also remember that she kept asking things like, How to get to Hyrule Castle? and I if knew link. There was one thing that she could not forget and it was her eyes that glowed with pure determination and passion. "Your that Blonde Crossbow Weilder!"

"Big Bro! this is the pretty girl i was talking about in that one letter!"

Midna's heart went twing and her face became hot. She felt something she had never felt before. Usually she would feel flattered but this time she felt really embarassed. She joked about wanting her heart before but now she genuinely wants it.

Link was still passed out.

Linkle stared poking him with her finger. "hey big bro."

He came back again. He laid there in defeat. He sighed exaustedly.

"Hey bro it's okay. I know she's a really good person."

Midna tapped on Linkle shoulder. "Hey Linkle can you give and Link some privacy, I need to ask him something."

Linkle nodded and walked toward the back door. "Ok I have to go see how my cuccos are doing."

The Blonde Girl left leaving only the Twili and Hero alone.

"Link, I think I'm in love with your sister." She said softly. "Link? Link? LIIIIIIIIINK?!"


End file.
